A transmitter circuit is utilized to transmit signals to a load. A transmitter circuit is generally designed with consideration to die size and efficiency (e.g., ratio of power output from the transmitter circuit to power consumed by the transmitter circuit). The load may be, for example, an antenna that receives the signals from the transmitter circuit and converts the signals into radio waves for propagation through the atmosphere.